Charmed: Ojos que no ven, trasero que se resiente
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Chris se mete en problemas al suspender un examen. Advertencia, esta historia contiene spank / nalgadas a menores, si no es de su gusto, no pierda su tiempo leyendo algo que ya sabe que no le va a gustar.
1. Chapter 1

\- Papá te va a matar (dijo Wyatt robándole el examen suspendido a su hermano de la mano).

\- No, sino te vas de la boca (dijo Chris saltando sobre su hermano para recuperar el examen. Wyatt le dejó que se lo quitara porque nada más faltaba que se rompiera y su padre también se enfadara con él por tratar así las cosas de la escuela).

\- No hace falta que me vaya de la boca, lo tiene que firmar (dijo wyatt rodando los ojos).

\- No

\- ¿No? pues si que han cambiado las cosas en la escuela desde que yo iba (dijo Wyatt como si hiciera siglos que había dejado la primaria. Wyatt se estaba divirtiendo a costa de su hermano pequeño. Era refrescante no ser él que estaba en el punto de mira sino el siempre bueno de Chris).

\- Lo tiene que firmar uno de los dos padres. Mamá también vale (le dijo muy resabido Chris).

\- Vas listo si crees que mamá no va a decírselo a papá

\- Mamá lo firmará pero no se enterará

\- Si usas magia, entonces si que estás muerto (Wyatt miró con pánico a su hermano).

\- No voy a usar magia (le contestó Chris indignado), mamá se pasa el día firmando cosas para el P3, lo pondré entre los papeles y ya está (Wyatt miró a su hermano muy serio. Aquello no estaba bien. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era que a él más de tres años mayor que Chris no se le hubiera ocurrido jamás)

\- No funcionará

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no ha sido idea tuya? (Chris dio en el clavo y lo supo nada más ver la cara de su hermano)

\- No, porque estás cosas nunca funcionan. Se acabarán enterando, hazme caso, dáselo a papá para que te lo firme, porque si te pillán, y lo harán, entonces si que estarás en un lio de mil par de pelotas

\- No, no lo estaré porque no se enterarán y mamá no quiere que digas esas cosas

\- ¡No me fastidies Chris estás a punto de hacer firmar un examen a mamá sin que ella lo sepa, vas a ocultarle a papá que suspendiste el examen que se suponía que te quedabas en casa para estudiar y me saltas con que no diga "pelotas"! Sube aquí y pedalea (le dijo enseñándole el dedo del medio).

\- ¡Eres un tonto! (dijo con rabia agarrando el examen y metiéndolo de nuevo en el portafolios y saliendo de la habitación que compartía con su hermano para bajar a la cocina y ponerse con los deberes de la escuela)


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días más tarde.

\- Hola niños (dijo Leo entrando en la habitación de sus hijos)

\- Hola papá (dijo Wyatt levantando la cabeza de la pantalla de la Tablet)

\- Hola papi (dijo Chris saltando al cuello de su padre para jugar con él)

\- ¿Qué hacéis? (dijo sentándose en la cama de Chris mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas).

\- Nada (dijo Wyatt de forma algo apática. Wyatt se había vuelto más distante con sus padres. Algo que Leo intentaba quitarle importancia y achacarlo a la edad. Wyatt estaba entrando en esa edad en que te avergüenzas de que te vean con tus padres)

\- ¿Has acabado los deberes de la escuela? (le preguntó Leo mirando fijamente la Tablet que sostenía entre sus manos su hijo mayor).

\- No, hoy no hay mucho (Leo alzó una ceja y Wyatt rodó los ojos y dejó la Tablet con cuidado en una de las repisas) ahora me ponía (dijo apartando la silla del escritorio y sentándose)

\- Tu madre y yo estamos hartos ya de deciros que lo primero son los deberes.

\- Sí, papá, lo sé, y ahora me ponía (dijo resoplando, de verdad que su padre podía ser un auténtico plasta cuando se lo proponía). Solo he agarrado la Tablet un segundo para ver una cosa. (Leo puso una mueca porque su hijo cada vez hablaba más encriptado y porque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia como le hablaba. Entendía que esos eran otros tiempos y a que ahora los hijos trataban de una forma más relajada a sus padres pero había algo que le decía que eso ya era pasarse).

\- ¿y Tú qué, pequeñajo? (dijo dejando de hacerle cosquillas. Chris corrió a su lado del escritorio y le enseñó la tarea de lengua que estaba haciendo cuando su padre entró)

\- Estamos con los antónimos y los sinónimos, papi.

\- Ahhh ya veo (dijo mirando contento la tarea de su hijo pequeño, Wyatt echó una mirada de pura peste a su hermano pero afortunadamente ni su hermano ni su padre se percataron) ¿Y qué tal fue el examen de geografía del otro día? (Wyatt sonrió pero siguió sacando sus libretas y libros de la mochila y poniéndolos sobre la mesa. Chris se quedó en blanco. No esperaba que su padre le preguntara por el examen).

\- Supongo que bien, aún no nos lo han dado (dijo algo tenso. Chris lo miró, le sonrió y le despeinó),

\- No te preocupes, pequeñajo, después de todo lo que estudiaste, seguro que fue genial (Wyatt no podía borrar esa sonrisa maléfica de la cara, así que decidió meter la cabeza en la mochila como si estuviera buscando algo que no encontraba). Os dejo que hagáis las tareas, Chris esta semana te toca a ti poner la mesa ¿no?

\- Sí, papi (dijo con la mejor carita de angelito que pudo)

\- Entonces te toca a ti recoger (dijo mirando a su hijo mayor que sacó de golpe la cabeza de su mochila)

\- No, creo que le toca a Melinda.

\- ¿Melinda? (dijo mirándolo fijamente y poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas para dejarle claro que no estaba de humor para tomaduras de pelo)

\- Jooo papá era broma, sí me toca a mí quitarla. Siempre me toca a mi quitarla si le toca al Chris ponerla, lo decidiste tú ¿Recuerdas? (dijo algo impertinente Wyatt pero a los ojos de Leo no era algo era demasiado)

\- Wyatt a menos que quieras ponerla y quitarla las próximas dos semanas ya estás bajando esos humitos (Chris sonrió con malicia al ver que por dárselas de tan guay Wyatt podía acabar haciendo sus tareas de casa las próximas dos semanas)

\- Lo siento (Wyatt dijo esta vez mucho más humilde).

\- Haced los deberes (dijo y salió de la habitación de los chicos no sin antes echarles una última mirada de esas de padre a ambos).

\- Me fastidia tener siempre razón, pero te lo dije. Estás en problemas dos veces bendecidos (dijo Wyatt alegre al ver como al fin sus padres se iban a dar cuenta que Chris no era el niño perfecto)

\- No me llames eso, mamá dice que no me puedes llamar así (dijo enfadado a punto de saltarle encima)

\- Como quieras, pero ya te dije que papá y mamá siempre se enteran

\- Aún no se han enterado y papá tiene muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, mañana ya no se acordará.

\- El examen fue el lunes hoy es jueves y seguía acordándose. Ni mamá ni papá se les olvidan ese tipo de cosas, ya lo tendrías que saber (dijo muy sobrado Wyatt).

\- Eso lo dices porque tú jamás haces los deberes.

\- Si, que los hago (dijo ofendido. Si eso fuera cierto Wyatt sería el chico más castigado del mundo. A él solo se le pasaba hacer las tareas de vez en cuando. Muy de vez en cuando.).

\- Eso no es lo que dicen tus profes (dijo y le sacó la lengua)

\- Mira mocoso, o te callas o le digo a papá que si que te dieron ya el examen y que lo suspendiste y que enganchaste a mamá para que lo firmara (dijo Wyatt de una forma muy amenazante. Wyatt jamás delataría a sus hermanos pero eso era algo de lo que Chris no estaba tan seguro. Sobre todo porque él si que solía acusarlo a mamá cuando se ponía muy idiota).

\- Noooooooo (se lanzó sobre su hermano y le tapó la boca con ambas manos, en aquella casa había siempre demasiada gente y alguien podría escucharle).

\- Pues si sabes lo que te conviene me tendrá contento (dijo Wyatt con una sonrisita que hizo poner los pelos de punta a Chris)

\- ¿Contento?

\- Sí (dijo con malicia) ¿Y sabes que me haría muy contento? (Chris negó con la cabeza aún no había pillado lo que estaba haciendo su hermano) Me haría muy contento que me dieras esa bolsa de golosinas que tienes guardada en ese cajón. (dijo Wyatt con una sonrisa de malo-malote)

\- ¡Nooo son las golosinas que me dieron por Halloween! (protestó Chris escandalizado)

\- Eyyyy que si papá y mamá se enteran de lo que has hecho perderás algo más que esas golosinas (dijo muy arrogante Wyatt)

\- Vale (dijo y le lanzó al pecho de muy mala gana la bolsa de golosinas) pero ésta me la guardo.

\- Auuuu (se quejó Wyatt al recibir el impacto, pero en vez de tirarse contra su hermano abrió la bolsa y empezó a comerse las golosinas haciendo todo tipo de comentarios sobre lo deliciosas que estaban).


	3. Chapter 3

Esa misma noche después de cenar.

\- Wyaaaat la mesa y la cocina (dijo Leo desde el salón donde estaba en el sofá con Piper y Melinda viendo la tele).

\- Ya va (dijo dando media vuelta y entrando de nueva en la cocina), eh tu (le dijo flojito a Chris que estaba acabándose un yogur) recoge la cocina (le ordenó y se sentó en una de las sillas y sacó su teléfono para ponerse a jugar)

\- ¿Qué? Pero si yo la he puesto, te toca a ti recoger.

\- Si, pero lo vas a hacer tu y baja la voz sino quieres que papá se entere.

\- Es que no me toca a mí (protestó de nuevo)

\- Niños (dijo Piper des del salón al oír que los niños estaban discutiendo pero por el ruido del televisor no podía oír bien sobre que discutían)

\- Es éste que no acaba, lleva con el p…maldito yogur más de una hora (Chris lo miraba como sin acabar de entender nada)

\- Wyatt deja a tu hermano comer en paz, puedes recoger sin molestarlo (dijo Piper pero sin ni siquiera apartar la mirada de la pantalla)

\- ¿Me he de levantar yo? (dijo su padre, pero sabía que el 99 % de las ocasiones con decir eso ya era suficiente)

\- No, papá, ya me pongo ( y le lanzó un trapo a su hermano y le dijo flojito) a menos que quieras que le diga a papá que pasó con el examen de geografía ya estás recogiendo todo esto

\- Perooooo si te di las golosinas

\- Y ahora recogerás la mesa…y harás todo lo que te diga porque sino le contaré a papá que el gran Chris no es tan bueno como él piensa.

\- Eso está mal, Wyatt (protestó Chris)

\- Puede, pero no está peor que engañar a papá y a mamá (dijo aguantándole la mirada a su hermano pequeño)

\- Te odio (dijo Chris poniendo morros pero poniéndose a recoger la cocina)

Los siguientes tres días Chris fue prácticamente el sirviente de Wyatt. Chris estaba muy tentado de entrar en la habitación de papá y mamá y confesar. Pero cada vez que iba a confesar recordaba el día en que su padre le calentó el trasero a Wyatt por saltarse la clase de última hora del viernes. Su padre solo les pegaba con la mano pero aquel día papá le pegó con el cepillo de pelo de bisabuela y Chris recordaba como Wyatt lloraba desconsoladamente. Wyatt juró por lo más sagrado que nunca más dejaría que papá le pegara con eso.

Al principio Wyatt fue muy cuidadoso que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que Chris hacía todo lo que él le ordenaba. Pero lo peor fue que se le subió a la cabeza y aquella mañana durante el desayuno, le pidió a Chris que le diera el premio que le había tocado con los cereales. En cualquier otra ocasión Chris no hubiera cedido su premio por nada del mundo, es más, ya hacía años que Wyatt no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en los juguetitos que venían en las cajas de cereales o galletas. Pero que se lo pidiera en vez de quitárselo para hacerlo rabiar y que Chris se lo diera sin protestar pero poniendo la cara más triste del mundo hizo que tanto Piper como Leo se dieran cuenta que algo pasaba entre aquellos dos.

En cuanto Leo dejó a los niños en la escuela regresó a casa y comentó lo del desayuno con su esposa. Piper también se había dado cuenta y tampoco le daba buena espina. Wyatt y Chris eran hermanos y se habían pasado toda su vida peleándose a la más mínima oportunidad. Y que ni Wyatt le hiciera rabiar y ni que Chris protestara era más que sospechoso. Ambos decidieron que esa tarde cuando regresasen los niños estarían un poco más atentos.

Por supuesto nada más llegar de la escuela y merendar Chris y Wyatt subieron a su habitación. Wyatt se tumbó en la cama y se puso a leer el guardián entre el centeno porque en un par de semanas tendría que presentar el trabajo de literatura sobre él y lo llevaba muy atrasado. A Wyatt le encantaba leer pero odiaba tener que hacerlo por obligación así que automáticamente les agarraba un asco tremendo a todos los libros de la escuela, sin importar que fueran o no fueran un tostón. Chris sacó su cuaderno y se puso con los ejercicios de mates, estaban con las multiplicaciones de dos cifras y eran difíciles de verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela? (preguntó Leo mirando a ambos)

\- Bien (dijo Wyatt y se giró nuevamente para darle la espalda a su padre. Una forma nada sutil de decirle que no quería hablar)

\- ¿el guardian? (preguntó Leo mirando la portada del libro)

\- Si, y es un asco y tengo que leerlo, porque la muy… (empezó a quejarse Wyat pero justo antes de insultar a su maestra, Leo le alzó una ceja y Wyatt sabiamente se mordió la lengua) la profe de Lite se ha empeñado que lo leamos (suavizó un poco el tono). No necesito que nadie me diga que leer, yo ya leo, ¿Papá no podrías? (empezó Wyatt pero su padre lo cortó en el acto)

\- No, hijo, todos nos hemos leído ese libro cuando íbamos al instituto, tú no eres distinto (dijo Leo intentando razonar con el mayor de sus hijos en vez de saltarle al cuello. Por el bien de su salud mental, Leo debía escoger que batallas debía lidiar y cuales dejar pasar). Estoy seguro que si le das una oportunidad te gustara

\- Me lo estoy leyendo, estoy perdiendo todas estas horas de mi vida por este p...

\- Ejem ejem (Leo tosió justo a tiempo para indicarle que se la estaba jugando)

\- Podrido libro (Wyatt nuevamente esquivó el peligro), creo que no se me puede pedir más. ¿No entiendo porque no puedo elegir los libros que quiera leer?

\- Porque hay libros que todos deberíamos leer al menos una vez y así sabes que tipo de libros te gustan más y que menos. Si solo leyeras libros de fantasía quizás te pierdas otros tipos de libros que puedan gustarte igual o más que los que ahora eliges (le dijo Leo porque sabía que con Wyatt a veces funcionaba mejor dialogar que ordenar, sobre todo de un tiempo a esta parte en que Wyatt exigía ser tratado como un adulto en vez de como a un niño).

\- Pues te aseguro papá que este no es uno de ellos (le dijo enseñándole le libro. Leo se fijó que su hijo lo tenía agarrado por el principio)

\- Aún vas por el principio, antes de condenar el libro a la hoguera ¿por qué no lees un poquito más?

\- Ya te he dicho que me lo leeré entero. Nos obligan. Pero es una perdida de tiempo

\- De acuerdo, hijo, tomo nota de tu critica literaria (dijo respirando hondo, no iba hacer cambiar de opinión a su hijo era testarudo como una mula. Leo se conformó con que el niño se estaba leyendo el libro aun no gustarle) ¿y Tú que haces? (dijo mirando a Chris por primera vez)

\- "Multis" (dijo sonriente) y a mi si que me gustan. Y no me importa que sean difíciles (dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermano)

\- Las multiplicaciones no son difíciles, están chupadas.

\- Estás sí, son por dos cifras, hay que saber las tablas y hay que sumar y aquí ves te tienes que guardar una y ponerlo abajo (le explicaba muy enfadado Chris a Wyatt. Leo no soportaba que su hermano siempre le quitara importancia a sus cosas. Pero a mitad de su explicación Wyatt se dio de nuevo la vuelta y continuó leyendo su libro)

\- Plass (Leo le dio una nalgada a Wyatt que se giró en el acto, llevándose la mano al trasero. No es que hubiera sido terrible pero igualmente dolía)

\- Auuuu (Wyatt miró indignado a su padre)

\- Tu hermano te estaba hablando, Wyatt, ya hemos hablado varias veces que es de muy mala educación darle la espalda a alguien cuando te habla (le dijo Leo a Wyatt mirándolo de esa manera que Leo miraba cuando se empezaba a poner serio pero aún no estaba del todo enfadado)

\- Lo siento (dijo Wyatt resoplando)

\- A mi no, a tu hermano (le dijo Leo aún con las manos en las caderas).

\- Lo siento Chris, si que son dificilísimas (dijo y acto seguido miró a su padre para ver si se daba por satisfecho. Leo sabía que Wyatt lo podía hacer mejor pero tampoco quería crear mal ambiente entre los hermanos, así que la dio por buena).

\- Lo son de verdad, papá (ignorando a su hermano) ¿Ves?. Éstas no, que son fáciles, pero mira éstas (enseñándole las últimas 5 multiplicaciones)

\- Ya veo hijo, pues ponle atención ¿eh?

\- Si. Papi

\- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Melinda gritó desde el salón)

\- El deber me reclama (le dio un beso en la cabeza a Chris y bajó a ver que quería su princesita)


	5. Chapter 5

\- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Melinda gritó desde el salón)

\- El deber me reclama (le dio un beso en la cabeza a Chris y bajó a ver que quería su princesita)

\- Papi, se rompió Reagan (enseñándole la muñeca que se le había separado un brazo del cuerpo) ¡Arregla! (exigió)

\- Vaya, deja que papi pruebe (dijo agarrando la muñeca e intentando encajar el brazo en la muñequita)

\- ¿Qué tal esos dos? (dijo Piper entrando con un plato con fruta para Melinda)

\- Bien, ya están como siempre, como perro y gato (le respondió sin dejar de intentar arreglar la muñeca).

\- ¿En serio? Porque adivina quién se ha comida dos gelatinas en vez de una esta tarde.

\- ¿Qué? (la miró sorprendido)

\- Si, por lo visto a Chris no le apetecía hoy gelatina (dijo Piper mirando muy seria a su marido, porque ni enfermo su hijo perdonaba su gelatina de mango).

\- A Chris le encanta la gelatina (dijo Melinda metiéndose en la boca el gajo de mandarina de golpe).

\- Sí, le gusta casi tanto como le gusta a mi princesita las galletas oreo (dijo Leo haciéndole cosquillitas a su princesita)

\- ¡Ummmmm galletas! ¡Quiero galletas, papi! Galletas (dijo apartando a su papi y de paso el plato de fruta)

\- ¡Muchas gracias, hombre! (dijo Piper negando con la cabeza)

\- ¡Oreo, mami, Oreo! (Melinda saltaba como si estuviera de cocaína hasta las cejas)

\- Mel, si te comes la fruta, papi te dará no una sino dos oreos (dijo Leo y Piper levanto las manos al cielo como si pidiera ayuda divina)

\- ¡No, papi, oreo ahora! (Melinda le dijo sin dejar de saltar)

\- Mel, cielo (dijo Leo sujetándola para que lo escuchara atentamente) primero la fruta, después las oreo.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡OREO! ¡OREO! (gritaba la niña)

\- ¡Melinda! O te comes la fruta o no solo no hay oreos sino que no tampoco habrá tele (le dijo su madre. Melinda la miró con terror y negó efusivamente con la cabeza) Pues ya sabes, y le acercó de nuevo el plato de fruta (Melinda agarró el resto de mandarina y siguió comiendo. Leo y Piper respiraron aliviados). Entre esos dos está pasando algo (dijo Piper en cuanto vio que la niña volvía a comer) y me juego lo que quieras que Wyatt le está haciendo chantaje a Chris con algo.

\- ¿Pero que dices? Wyatt es muy mandón con Chris y con Mel pero no haría lago así.

\- ¿Qué no? mira tu hijo se parece demasiado a su tía Phoebe. Y recuerdo que cuando teníamos 14 y 17 años me pasé un mes entero haciéndole de chofer.

\- No sé Piper, yo veo más a Chris en el papel de chantajista.

\- Chris es muy mandón (dijo Melissa sin dejar de jugar con sus muñecas. Piper y Leo se miraron, quizás no fuera buena idea seguir hablando delante de la niña).

\- Voy arriba, a ver si saco algo más. Me fastidiaría tener que recurrir a mis poderes para saber que pasa con mis hijos.

\- Eso no será necesario (le dijo su mujer) tienen 12 y 9 años, no son del crimen organizado precisamente (dijo Piper riéndose de su marido)

\- ¿Estás segura tú de eso? (dijo Leo riéndose y subiendo las escaleras hacía la segunda planta)


	6. Chapter 6

\- Hola chicos (dijo Leo entrando de nuevo en la habitación de sus hijos y tumbándose como un jovenzuelo más, al lado de su hijo mayor)

\- ¿Papá? (dijo Wyatt mirando a su padre con desconfianza)

\- Hace tiempo que no hablamos nosotros tres ¿no? (dijo alegremente Leo)

\- Hablamos cada día, papá, es más, hace tres segundos estabas ahí de píe dándonos la brasa (le dijo Wyatt retorciendo el hocico. Leo intentó no caer en la provocación, tenía que mantenerse relajado para sacar algo en limpio)

\- Me refería a una conversación más cercana, ya sabes de padre a hijo.

\- ¿No nos vendrás a hablar de las abejitas? (dijo con horror Wyatt)

\- No (dijo también con horror Leo) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabéis? (Leo estaba a punto de entrar en pánico)

\- Nada tengo 12, no sé nada, papá (dijo Wyatt matando el tema. Lo cierto es que realmente no sabía nada, pero no lo iba a reconocer delante de Chris, así que mejor aparentar que si que sabía y que solo estaba levantándole la camisa a su padre).

\- Pues yo sí (dijo Chris sacando pecho y a Leo casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas) las abejitas son insectos, no son pájaros, y lo que pica se llama aguijón y hay abejas obreras y…(empezó a hablar y Leo respiró aliviado, Chris, por supuesto, se lo había tomado literal)

\- Si, vale sabes un montón de abejas (le cortó Wyatt), nos ha quedado claro. Eres el rey de las abejas zum zum zum (Wyatt empezó a meterse con Chris, ya que ese era su deber primordial como hermano mayor)

\- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (se quejó a su padre)

\- Wyaaaaaatt (le riñó pero no con mucho ahínco. Sabía que era una broma inocente entre hermanos). ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algo que queráis contarme?

\- No (dijo Wyatt muy seco pero con esa sonrisa de pillín que lograba arrancar un gruñido de desagrado a su padre)

\- Yo sí (Wyatt abrió mucho los ojos y miró alucinado a su hermano). Hoy en el cole Ralph ha atrapado un gorrión ¡Ha sido genial! Tenías que haberlo visto papi, parecía un lince, saltó sobre el y ¡Zas! lo cazó (dijo muy emocionado).

\- ¿Y qué hizo con el gorrión?

\- Se lo ha llevado a su casa, dice que lo adiestrará y de mayor será un halcón y nos mandará mensajes con él ¿Te imaginas, papi?

\- Eres tonto (dijo Wyatt y Leo de inmediato le dio una palmada en el muslo a su hijo mayor y lo miró fijamente. Leo no consentía que sus hijos de insultaran, ni en serio, ni en broma).

\- Auuuu (se quejó Wyatt porque no se lo esperaba y porque había dolido ¡Maldita se,a esa era la segunda que le caía en esa tarde!).

\- Te está muy bien (dijo Chris sacándole la lengua)

\- Christopher de donde salió esa (refiriéndose a la palmada que le acababa de dar a Wyatt), hay muchas otras (Leo le advirtió y Chris tragó saliva)

\- Lo siento, papi (dijo bajando la cabecita).

\- ¿Y nada más que queráis contarme? (dijo Leo dejando de lado la regañina)

\- No (dijo Chris mirando sin entender a su padre)

\- ¿Seguros? (mirando a Wyatt y a Chris) ¿Nada que creáis que debéis contarme? ¿Algo que os queráis quitar de encima?

\- A él Jajajaja (saltó rápidamente Wyatt cuando escuchó lo de "quitarse de encima" señalando a su hermano. Pero lo que realmente le hubiera divertido decir es "a ti, papá" pero no era un suicida)

\- Papiiiiiiiiiii (volvió a quejarse Chris)

\- Chicos hablo en serio ¿Sabéis que nos podéis contar todo, verdad?

\- Sí, papá (dijo Wyatt rodando los ojos. Chris siguió mirándolo sin entender nada. Leo respiró hondo, estaba claro que esos dos no iban a soltar prenda, tan fácilmente).

\- Bueno os dejo que hagáis las tareas de la escuela, estaré abajo por si os apetece hablar de lo que sea (y dio un beso en la frente a Wyatt que horrorizado empezó a limpiarse y después otro a Chris que a diferencia de su hermano le sonrió feliz. En cuanto Leo salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras, Wyatt saltó de la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación)


	7. Chapter 7

\- Lo sabe (susurró Wyatt con horror)

\- ¿Qué? (dijo Chris sin entender nada)

\- Sabe lo de tu examen, tonto. No sé como pero lo sabe, quizás llamaron del cole

\- No, la profe no sospechó nada (dijo indignado Chris porque estaba convencido al 100x100 que su plan había funcionado).

\- Pues lo sabe (insistió muy serio Wyatt).

\- No, no lo sabe. Es imposible (se reafirmó Chris)

\- Te dije que ellos siempre se enteran, debe haber usado sus poderes de anciano o algo (dijo Wyatt frustrado, era una mierda ser el hijo de una de las embrujadas y de un anciano)

\- Solo quería hablar, papi a veces quiere hablar. Que tú seas un borde y no quieras hablar con papi y mami no significa que ellos también lo sean.

\- Tío, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. Eso de antes fue raro, fue raro hasta para esta familia.

\- No, no lo fue, papi y yo hablamos mucho

\- Tío, te lo repito, lo saben (dijo rodando los ojos)

\- Sí lo supiera ¿No crees que ya estaría castigado? (dijo haciéndose el sabelotodo. Wyatt tuvo que callarse porque sabía que sus padres seguro que montarían una buena si lo supieran. No eran de los que hicieran la vista gorda con las cosas de la escuela. Wyatt se frustró aún más porque estaba casi convencido que su padre lo sabía pero no podía demostrarlo así que para pagar su frustración molestó a su hermano un poco más exigiéndole que le dejara todos sus coches de carreras para hacer un gran circuito).

\- ¿Sacaste algo? (dijo Piper al ver entrar a su marido con cara de preocupación)

\- Nada (dijo muy seco y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de su pequeñina)

\- Son solo niños sea lo que sea acabaremos enterándonos,

\- ¿Pero si es algo relacionado con (y Leo Tapó los oídos a su hija) demonios? (y Piper entonces se preocupó de verdad)

\- Llamaré a mis hermanas, reforzaremos los (tapó los oídos de Mel) hechizos de protección de la casa y de la escuela de los niños

Las tres hermanas se encerraron en la buhardilla y se pasaron varias horas reafirmando todos los hechizos de protección de la mansión. Nada parecía fuera de lo común, pero no se la iban a jugar cuando se trataba de la seguridad de los niños. Aquella noche Leo estuvo a punto de saltar varias veces, cada vez era más evidente que Wyatt estaba ejerciendo algún tipo de poder sobre Chris. Porque Chris parecía estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo de obediencia. Leo incluso revisó que no fuera así, aunque los niños tenían prohibidísimo utilizar la magia sin supervisión, sabía que a veces sus chicos se "olvidaban" de esa norma. Sobre todo en casa, donde no había ojos curiosos y la magia era algo cotidiano.

Pero fue de la forma más casual del mundo que finalmente Leo descubrió que era lo que pasaba con aquellos dos. Fue al cabo de un par de días, tras recoger a los niños de la escuela, de camino a casa, en el coche. Aquella tarde Leo como siempre preguntó a sus hijos por el día y como lo habían pasado, cuando cayó que hacía ya mucho que Chris no hablaba de sus exámenes.

\- Chris

\- Sí, papi (dijo mientras jugaba con Mel un avión de juguete).

\- ¿Hace mucho que no tenéis ningún examen, no? (Wyatt miró de reojo a su hermano. ¿No habría sido tan tonto como para repetir lo del truquito de la firma, verdad?)

\- Si, pero es porque nos han puesto muchos-muchos deberes (dijo con la voz quebrada. Leo dio una larga y profunda respiración Chris estaba mintiendo. Wyatt no pudo más que rodar los ojos).

\- Vaya. Espero que después vuestra maestra no quiera poneros un montón exámenes juntos (Chris no dijo nada solo miró a su hermano como buscando ayuda. Durante un rato Chris y Wyatt estuvieron lanzándose miraditas que parecía que solo ellos dos entendían. Cansado ya de tantas miraditas y haciéndose una idea del origen de tanto secretito Leo decidió dar otra vuelta de tuerca). Creo que llamaré a tu maestra, no me gustaría que te atosigara a exámenes solo porque ella se tomó un par de semanas de descanso.

\- No papá (saltó Chris)

\- ¿Por qué? (dijo Leo haciéndose el idiota. Wyatt quería gritarle a su hermano que cortara el rollo que lo habían pillado y que solo estaba cavando más honda su tumba. Pero si lo hacía sabía que su padre también saltaría sobre él)

\- Pooooooooooor porque no quiero que me coja manía (dijo y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio)

\- Bobadas, es normal que los padres se preocupen por sus hijos. La llamaré en cuanto lleguemos a casa, además hace tiempo que no hablo con ella y…

\- No, papá (dijo casi histérico Chris. Leo respiró hondo cuando Chris le llamaba papá en vez de papi era porque creía estar en problemas)

\- ¿Por qué no debería, Christopher? (dijo en un tono ahora muy serio. Por el retrovisor miró fijamente a su hijo que al oír como lo llamaba"christopher" Chris empezó a llorar. Sus padres solo lo llamaban por su nombre completo cuando estaban enfadados)

\- No llores, Chris (saltó su hermana y le dio su muñeca favorita. Pero eso no consoló para nada a Chris que siguió llorando el resto del trayecto).


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando llegaron a casa. Leo se quedó unos segundos quieto al volante antes de salir. No esperaba tener problemas en la escuela con Chris tan pronto. Si al niño parecía encantarle la escuela y siempre estaba pidiéndole libros educativos y le encantaban los documentales de ciencia. Aquello lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Finalmente salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera, Wyatt salió corriendo como si el coche estuviera a punto de estallar. Leo ya se encargaría de él, más tarde ahora era con Chris con quien quería hablar. Leo sacó a Mel de su sillita y le pidió que le dijera a mamá que él y Chris estaban en el garaje y que en un rato irían. Mel feliz de sentirse útil salió dando saltitos para darle el recado a su madre. Leo miró fijamente a su hijo de nuevo y tan solo eso fue suficiente para que el llanto de Chris se volvió a reavivar. Leo ayudó a desatar la silla de seguridad de Chris y le indicó con la cabeza que saliera. Chris durante unos segundos estuvo tentado a quedarse en ese coche el resto de su vida. Pero por propia experiencia sabía que su padre no tenía ningún problema en sacarlos a la fuerza de allí.

\- ¿Christopher? (lo llamó en un tono de advertencia que dejaba claro que no debía demorarse más. Chris tragó saliva y reunió todo el valor del mundo para salir del coche. Que nada más salir del coche Chris se cubriera el trasero no auguraba nada bueno. Leo lo miró fijamente de nuevo mientras mentalmente contaba hasta 20. Necesitaba mantenerse abierto. Piper siempre le decía que había que escuchar primero a los niños antes de enfadarse con ellos y castigarlos hasta le infinito) ¿Por qué no debería llamar a tu maestra y preguntarle porque no os puso exámenes en estas 2 últimas semanas? (dijo intentando no sonar muy amenazador pero dejándole claro que estaba muy serio. Chris en vez de responder empezó a hipar como si estuviera viviendo luna tragedia griega) Muy bien hijo, llamaré a tu maestra y le preguntaré, pero como me entere por ella, y no por ti, de algo malo, voy a estar muy decepcionado contigo (dijo al ver que el niño no soltaba ni mu)

\- No, papá, no la llames. Si que ha habido exámenes, te mentí (dijo frenético al imaginar a su padre llamando a su maestra y descubriendo el pastel) .

\- Eso ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Por qué mentiste a papá si sabes que mentir está muy mal? (Chris bajó la cabecita, solo se le oía sollozar. Leo se acercó a su hijo hincó la rodilla en el suelo y dulcemente le levantó la cabecita) Chris, hijo, te hice una pregunta (repitió en un tono mucho más suave)

\- No sé (dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros)

\- Hijo, ya eres mayorcito para eso de "no sé". Anda, suéltalo ya todo, porque está claro que esa mentira te está comiendo por dentro (Chris pensó que no era la mentira lo que le estaba recomiendo por dentro sino que sabía que su papá y su mamá se iban a enfadar muchísimo. Seguramente más de lo que jamás se habían enfadado con Wyatt. Leo que veía que el chico seguía en su mudismo decidió ayudarle con último empujoncito). Hijo, mejor que lo sepa ahora de tus labios que si he de ir a llamar a tu maestra y me lo cuenta ella (repitió Leo alzando una ceja como hacía cuando le avisaba a su hermano que se estaba rifando una buena zurra y tenía todas las papeletas).

\- Suspendí el examen de geo (dijo tan rápido como pudo y cerró los ojos)

\- Eso fue hace casi tres semanas Chris ¿y porque no lo he sabido hasta ahora? (Leo no podía ni imaginarse lo que su pequeñín había hecho)

\- Porque yo…yo bwuaaaaaaaaaaa (empezó a llorar de nuevo. Leo estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Para esas cosas Piper era mil veces mejor)

\- Chris shhhhh (dijo masajeándole la espalda para que se calmara) shhhhh venga hijo (y sacó un pañuelo y le sonó los mocos) ya hijo (una vez Chris estuvo un pelín más tranquilo prosiguió) a ver hijo ¿Cómo es que es examen no llegó ni a tu madre ni a mi? (Leo se imaginaba que Chris habría escondido el examen suspendido por miedo a la regañina)

\- Si que llegó, lo firmó mamá (dijo muy flojito, pero su padre estaba justo delante de él, imposible que no le oyera).

\- Pero no me dijo nada. Y estas cosas me las dice (dijo sorprendido porque quizás si que su mujer no le hubiera dicho nada para que no lo riñera).

\- Es que ella no lo sabe (y tras soltar la bomba levantó tímidamente la mirada para comprobar la reacción de su padre).


	9. Chapter 9

\- Es que ella no lo sabe (y tras soltar la bomba levantó tímidamente la mirada para comprobar la reacción de su padre).

\- ¿Cómo que ella no lo sabe? (repitió Leo que no estaba enterándose de nada)

\- Los puse entre los albaranes de los proveedores (dijo a tal velocidad que si Leo no fuera un anciano ni se habría enterado. La cara de Leo no era de enfado era de estupor, no podía creerse que aquel mocoso de 9 años hubiera hecho una jugada así, eso era más propio de un adolescente que de un niño que aún jugaba en la bañera con sus muñecos de acción).

\- ¿Fue idea de tu hermano? (preguntó demasiado serio, estaba claro que estaba muy pero que muy enfadado) Por eso estos días estabais tan raros vosotros dos ¿no?

\- Nooooooooooo (se apresuró a aclararle Chris), él me dijo que era mala idea.

\- ¡Wyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! (de repente gritó Leo. Chris estaba seguro que lo habían podido oír hasta en la china. Wyatt orbitó hasta el garaje, no solía orbitar pero en momentos así sabía que no era buena idea hacer esperar a su padre).

\- ¿Wyatt tu sabías lo que había hecho tu hermano, no? ¿Y no nos dijiste nada? (Wyatt tragó saliva su padre estaba rojo de furia)

\- Papá, no fue él, él dijo que era mala idea (repitió Chris al ver que su padre estaba riñendo a su hermano).

\- Chris, ahora no, ya hablaré contigo, no te preocupes ( le dijo sin disimular el enfado descomunal que llevaba encima) ¡Responde Wyatt! (ordenó y Wyatt dio un pequeño botecito al oír el vozarrón de su padre)

\- Sí, señor, lo sabía (dijo en un susurrito de voz)

\- Eres su hermano mayor. Se supone que debes enseñarle. Debes ayudarle. Debiste contarnos lo que había hecho (Leo casi escupía de lo enfadado que estaba)

\- Pero no podía acusarlo, eso es de traidores (protestó)

\- No mucho mejor la extorsión ¿no? (Wyatt lo miró sin entender) El chantaje, Wyatt (le aclaró su padre enfadado. Fue entonces cuando Wyatt instintivamente dio un paso hacía atrás y se cubrió el trasero)

\- ¿Se lo contaste? (miró con rabia a su hermano) Yo no me he chivado y tú le has ido con el cuento (Wyatt enfadado se fue hacia su hermano pero Leo lo agarró antes de que pudiera golpearlo y le plantó lo que seguramente fueron las 3 palmadas más duras de su vida)

PLASS PLASS PLASS

\- Tu hermano no me ha dicho nada ¿Pero es que te crees que tu madre y yo somos idiotas? (Chris abrió mucho los ojos su padre no decía palabrotas) ¿Te crees que no nos dimos cuenta que Chris hacía todo lo que le pedías sin rechistar y que ha estado haciendo tus tareas en casa? (las lágrimas también aparecieron en el rostro de Wyatt pero no por remordimiento sino porque aquellas 3 nalgadas habían sido realmente duras). Estoy muy decepcionado con los dos. Ve a tu cuarto y me esperas, cuando acabe aquí con tu hermano, tú y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas sobre ser un buen hermano y sobre chantajear (Leo lo soltó y Wyatt no tardó ni un segundo en orbitar a su habitación. Leo se giró y miró de nuevo a Chris pero esta vez con cara de decepción en vez de enojo). ¿Por qué? ¿por qué no nos lo diste? Te hubiéramos reñido pero no hubiera pasado nada más ¿Tanto miedo damos? (Chris lo miró como si su padre le estuviera tomando el pelo. Estaba a punto de darle la zurra de su vida y le preguntaba si tanto miedo daba. Leo pareció entender) Mira hijo, ni tu madre ni yo jamás haríamos nada que os dañara de verdad. Quizás un poco de molestias en le trasero pero nada más serio te lo aseguro, y solo cuando realmente os lo ganéis a pulso.

\- Es que…es…era el examen que me quedé en casa estudiando en vez de ir con mamá y Mel de tiendas (Leo intentó no reírse, entendía que el niño no quisiera ir de compras con su madre y su hermanita y hubiera puesto la excusa del examen) y dijiste que me quedaba solo y tú dijiste que no hiciera que te arrepintieras (dijo Chirs, Leo asintió, lo recordaba muy bien porque a Piper no le hizo ninguna gracias y él le convenció que no pasaría nada porque le niño se quedara un par de horas solo, ya tenía 9 años). Pero aquella tarde Wyatt se dejó su Tablet y me puse a jugar con ella y el tiempo pasó volando

\- Y no estudiaste como habías dicho ¿no? y claro suspendiste (dijo Leo cansado)

\- Si (dijo en un susurro y bajando la voz)

\- Veo, las próximas dos semanas no saldrás y no va a ver ni tele ni juguetes ni postre para ti ¿Entendiste? (Chris levantó la mirada y lo miró aliviado)

\- Sí, papi (y fue a girarse para salir del garaje)

\- No tan rápido, jovencito (Leo se golpeó mentalmente, ¿Cuantas veces lo habría llamado así su padre?). Eso es por no estudiar y suspender el examen. Ahora hablemos de temas más serios. Nos mentiste cuando te preguntamos por el examen y engañaste a tu madre para que te firmara en examen. No creo que sea necesario que te diga que eso está muy mal (Chris negó tímidamente con la cabeza. Así que sin mediar más palabra leo agarró el botón del pantalón de Chris y empezó a desabrocharlo)


	10. Chapter 10

... Así que sin mediar más palabra Leo agarró el botón del pantalón de Chris y empezó a desabrocharlo.

\- Nooooo (protestó Chris intentando alejarse de su padre)

\- Oh, si, jovencito. Lo que hiciste estuvo muy pero que muy mal. Seguramente es lo peor que hayas hecho jamás. No solo me mentiste cuando te pregunté por el examen, sino que engañaste a tu madre. Eso es muy feo Chris. Las mentiras y los engaños solo llevaban a la desconfianza y somos una familia aquí no hay lugar para nada de eso (Y Leo con eso y con el botón ya desabrochado tiró del pantaloncito del uniforme y el calzoncillito hacia abajo)

\- No, no ,no papi, tú no quieres nooo (Chris luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar el castigo)

\- Cierto, hijo, no quiero, pero no me dejas otra, no con ese comportamiento tan deplorable.

\- No papi, no por favor, te juro que nunca más, no lo vuelvo hacer en mi vida, te lo juro por lo más sagrado, de verdad pero no me pegues papi (Chris forcejeaba con su padre mientras suplicaba).

\- Christopher, ya está bien Plass (Leo le dio una palmada fuerte en el trasero para que dejara la tontería)

\- Ayyy no, papá duele

\- Jovencito, estoy muy pero que muy decepcionado, nunca lo hubiera pensado, ni tu madre ni yo te hemos educado así (Leo se sentó sobre unas viejas cajas de plástico y arrastró a Chris hasta allí y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas. Chris no dejaba de llorar y patalear) Christopher ya está bien PLASS PLASS (le dio dos palmadas y lo volvió a colocar bien esta vez asegurándose que el niño estaba bien sujeto)

\- Nooooooooooooooooooo Aauuuuuuu no papá noooooo seré bueno bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa

\- Hijo eres bueno no es por eso que te encuentras ahora en esta posición. Es porque hiciste algo que estaba muy mal aún sabiendo que estaba muy mal. Es porque preferiste hacer algo que no esta bien antes que responsabilizarte de tus acciones. Si cuando suspendiste nos lo hubieras dicho ahora no te verías en esta posición Plass Plass (y ahora sí, Leo empezó el castigo. Tenía intención de darle una buena zurra. Era algo muy serio. Algo demasiado serio para un mocoso de nueve años. Debía dejarle ahora bien clarito que eso nunca iban a tolerar ese tipo de conducta. Mentirles y engañarles. No quería que su hijo creciera pensando que estaba bien mentir cuando se presentaban dificultades) Plass Plass Plass Plas

\- Nooo auuu papá no duele, me haces daño nooooo bwuaaaaaaaaaa (Chris berreaba a pleno pulmón y recién empezaba a sonrosársele las nalguitas)

\- Que sea la última vez que intentas engañar a tu madre o a mí, o cualquiera…mentir está mal pero engañar es mucho peor, hijo. Hacerle creer a alguien una cosa para sacar provecho es una de las formas más bajas de manipular a la gente. Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plas Plass Plass Plass Plas Plass Plass Plass Plas Plass Plass Plass Plass

\- Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu perdón auuuuuu (Chris creía que si chillaba mucho su madre o alguna de sus tías vendría a rescatarlo. Leo vio que le trasero de su hijo empezaba a tomar un color rosado intenso así que orbitó su zapatilla hasta su mano y se preparó para la gran traca final. Ese niño iba a aprender por las malas lo que les pasaba a los mentiroso y embaucadores en esa casa )

\- Plack (Chris se volteó de golpe al notar tremendo picazón, eso no solo dolía también ardía. Chris reconoció en seguida la vieja alpargata de papá y tuvo que reconocer que Wyatt llevaba razón aquello dolía de verdad)

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah nooo la zapatilla no

\- Hijo lo siento de verdad, pero lo que hiciste estuvo muy pero que muy mal, así que esta vez la zapatilla está a la orden PLACK (dejó caer el siguiente zapatillazo) diez más y luego subirás a pedirle disculpas a tu madre. Y ya veremos si ella cree que tiene algo más que decir (Chris lo miró horrorizado porque su madre se iba a enfadar muchísimo, y ya le dolía mucho su pobre trasero. Leo por su parte sabía que su esposa después de haberlo castigado él se contentaría con solo una gran bronca) ¿Preparado?

\- Nooooo (dijo asustado Chris. Leo pensó que le estaba bien por preguntar, nunca se está preparado ¿verdad?).

\- Hijo preparado o no ahí vamos, contaré por ti (dijo Leo y alzó la zapatilla preparado para algo que pensó que aún tardaría años en hacer) UNO Plack

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaau papá no dueleeee, duele demasiado, me haces daño bwuaaaaaaaaa (aunque a Leo se le rompía el alma en mil pedazos sabía que peor sería darle el mensaje equivocado a su hijo que no importaba engañar y mentir si así uno se salía con la suya)

\- Dos plack

\- Aaaauuuuuuuu bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa papi por favor, perdón bwuaaaaaaaaa

\- tres plack… (Leo haciendo un esfuerzo titánico dio los diez zapatillazos que le había prometido a su hijo, en total fueron 12. 12 era un buen número, no excesivo pero suficientes para hacer mella en un niño de 9 años como Chris. Cuando acabó a Leo le llevo su tiempo consolar a su hijo, que bien parecía que acababa de perder a toda su familia en un tsunami. Chris siempre había sido bastante más melodramático que Wyatt a la hora de ser castigado pero aún sabiéndolo Leo se seguía sintiendo como una mierda. Y a él aún le quedaba lidiar con Wyatt.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Leo a diferencia de su hijo, Leo no orbitó hasta la habitación de los niños, prefirió ir andando y así ganar algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas).

\- Hijo (dijo muy serio para llamar la atención de su hijo mayor que estaba acostado con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Wyatt se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas y se incorporó. Sabía que su padre estaba muy decepcionado y sabía el porqué pero no sabía que decir para que cambiara de opinión y no lo castigara).

\- ¿Sí señor? (preguntó tímidamente a pesar que no quería que esa conversación empezara)

\- Eres el hermano mayor de Chris y de Mel tienes que ser un ejemplo, tienes que ayudarles a no meterse en líos. Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces Wyatt.

\- Papá,te juro que le dije que no estaba bien, pero Chris cuando se pone terco no hace caso a nadie (Leo no podía quitarle la razón en eso).

\- Debiste ser más persuasivo y si aún así si Chris seguía con ese plan suyo de engañar a mamá con lo de la firma, debiste decírnoslo.

\- No podía, eso hubiera sido… (Wyatt no encontraba el adjetivo para describir tal canallada) los hermanos no se traicionan.

\- No hubiera sido una traición, ¿no ves que le hubieras ahorrado la zurra que se acaba de llevar?. No te pido que te chives cuando no hace los deberes o incluso cuando saca una nota baja, pero conseguir la firma de alguien mediante engaño es algo muy serio, es un delito. Tu madre por supuesto que no va a denunciarlo, pero si hoy lo hace con tu madre quién te dice que mañana no lo hace con otra persona. Está claro que saber que está mal no lo detuvo.

\- No es justo, ni a Mel ni a Chris los castigas cuando soy yo él que se porta mal (dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar, realmente se sentía tratado injustamente. Leo entendió el punto de vista de su hijo)

\- Lo sé hijo, ser el hermano mayor a veces es un asco. Pero también tu madre y yo confiamos más en ti que en tus hermanos. Te dejamos hacer muchas más cosas que a ellos y…

\- Ya pero cuando Chris o Mel tengan mi edad harán lo mismo y tampoco serán castigados por lo que yo haga (dijo Wyatt que estaba cansado de oír la misma cantinela una y otra vez de sus padres).

\- De acuerdo. No hablemos más de lo que Mel y Chris hacen o dejan de hacer. Hablemos de Wyatt (Wyatt sonrió triunfante pensó que al fin era tratado justamente). Hablemos de esta última semana y de cómo Wyatt ha estado chantajeando a su hermano (dijo Leo alzando una ceja y poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas, como enmarcando aquel cinturón. Leo no había usado el cinturón con ninguno de sus hijos y esperaba no tenerlo que hacer nunca, pero debía de reconocer que aquella pose realmente funcionaba).

\- No fue chantaje

\- ¿A no? (lo miró algo incrédulo) ¿Quieres hacerme creer que tu hermano estuvo haciendo todas esas cosas por ti de propia voluntad?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es muy buen chico, mamá y tu estáis haciendo un gran trabajo (dijo con una media sonrisita pero pronto se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba muy perceptivo a las bromas)

\- Wyatt ¿No querrás sumar las mentiras a tu lista de errores? Porque te aseguro que si engañar está mal, extorsionar no está mucho mejor. Sinceramente hijo hoy no estoy nada contento con ninguno de los dos.

\- No, señor, lo siento (dijo bajando la cabeza e intentando hacerse diminuto).

\- De verdad, hijo, que me tenías bien engañado, nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que se aprovecha de un traspié de un hermano para sacar provecho, en vez de encorajarlo a que hiciera las cosas como era debido y se sincerara con mamá… (Wyatt bajó aún más la cabeza y una lagrimita empezó a correr por su mejilla. No era nada agradable que te remarcaran tus errores, sobre todo cuando era algo así de feo. Pero cuando se le ocurrió lo vio como algo tan normal. Vale que no era algo de lo que presumir ante sus padres. ¿Pero chantajear no era una de esas típicas cosas que hacen todos los hermanos?).

\- Lo siento (dijo una vez más)

\- Bueno no sé yo si lo sientes mucho, creo que más bien sientes que te hayamos pillado. Pero te aseguró que cuando acabemos aquí al menos te quedará bien claro que en esta casa las malas acciones tiene peores consecuencias (dijo Y Wyatt sabía que la charla se había acabado así que tímidamente alzó la mirada para ver la cara de su padre. Es como quien no quiere mirar un accidente de tráfico pero acaba mirando. Leo se remangó la camisa y Agarró por el brazo a Wyatt. Wyatt sabía que no tenía sentido alguno luchar con su padre. Su padre era un millón de millones de veces más fuerte que él. Así que se dejó arrastrar hasta su frente y dejó que su padre le desabrochara el pantalón y le bajara pantalón y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas para luego sentarse encima de su cama y colocarlo sobre sus rodillas. Wyatt llevó la mano al suelo, para no perder el equilibrio, cerró fuertemente los ojos a la espera de lo que sabía que estaba por venir) Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (Leo no le hizo esperar, las primeras palmadas cayeron sobre el trasero de Wyatt sin piedad. Su padre no estaba siendo para nada indulgente con su pobre trasero. Solo podía esperar que esa vez premiara la intensidad a la cantidad y sobre todo que su padre no agarrara la alpargata o el cepillo de madera de la bisabuela) Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass en esta familia no nos aprovechamos de la gente y mucho menos de nuestra propia familia. Nos ayudamos, cuidamos los unos de los otros, nos queremos y nos respetamos. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza de comprobar lo mal que lo estamos haciendo tu madre y yo contigo y con Chris si creéis que se puede engañar y chantajear y que no es para tanto Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

\- Grrrrrrr (Wyatt empezaba a no poder aguantar la compostura, ya no servía de nada morder el cuello de la camiseta, aquello empezaba a ser insoportable)

\- Sé que mis hijos son mejor que eso. Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau ayy ay ay papá auuu no, lo siento, no lo vuelvo hacer más, de veras (ya no pudo más Wyatt estaba convencido que no podría volver a sentarse en su vida).

\- Pobre de ti, porque Chris es tu hermano, si a tu madre o mi nos pasara algo, él y Mel serán tu única familia. El vinculo entre hermanos es algo muy bonito para estropearlo con ese tipo de estupideces Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (Leo alzó la rodilla un poquito más y dejó caer 6 duras palmadas sobre los muslos de Wyatt que aún no había castigado)

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau no ahí no auuuuu Lo sé, papá, lo siento, no lo pensé bien, pero ya nunca más lo volveré hacer, lo juro, de verdad papá bwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua (Wyatt maldijo a su padre porque después de calentarle el trasero ahora la había tomado con sus muslos, ahora si que no iba a poder sentarse de ninguna de las maneras).

\- Cuando suba tu hermano te disculparás con él y las próximas dos semanas harás tus tareas y las de él Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (Leo dejó caer su mano otra vez sobre los muslos de Wyatt)

\- Aaaaaaaaay au au au papá duele, duele auuuuuu vale, me disculparé, le pediré perdón de veras y haré las tareas pero para por favor papá por faaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaa

\- Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass Plass (Leo dejó caer doce rápidas y contundentes palmadas más sobre los muslos de Wyatt antes de dar por acabado el castigo. Cuando acabó ayudó a levantarse a su hijo y le ayudó a subirse los pantalones, aunque eso hizo que diera un respingo porque realmente aquella era zona cero) Ya, hijo ya (abarzó a su hijo y Wyatt lloró sobre el hombre de su padre hasta que ya no le quedaron más lagrimas). Odio tener que castigarte ¿Pero entiendes que lo que hiciste está muy mal, verdad?

\- Sí, señor snif snif (dijo Wyatt secándose el resto de lágrimas e intentando mostrarse fuerte ante su padre. Él no era un bebé como Chris y Mel, él no era un llorica).

\- Esta familia no pertenece a la mafia así que no más chantajes ¿vale? (le dijo dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la frente)

\- Sí (dijo aún un poco afectado por la zurra). Muy bien. Ve a lavarte la cara y bajas a la cocina. Cuando tu madre acabe de hablar con tu hermano quiero oír como te disculpas con él.

\- Sí, señor (dijo sobándose el trasero)

\- Eeeeh (levantó el dedo, advirtiéndole que dejara de sobarse) Tú solito hiciste esa cama, así que ahora te toca a ti dormir en ella (Wyatt odiaba esa frase de su padre. Pero sirvió para que dejarse de sobar).


End file.
